


The night after the horrible day

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Mollymauk, Other, set during ep 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: This has been the worst day of Mollymauk's life.All this "Lucien" bullshit coming at them... They hate it.At least maybe they can find some solace in the privacy of their room, with Fjord.





	The night after the horrible day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Molly feels so tired.

This day, this day has been the worst day of their life, and they literally had to crawl their way out of dirt, naked and with no idea about how or why they got there in the first place.

 

They didn’t want this.

They didn’t want to be recognized for someone who’s not them. Lucien, what an obnoxious name.

They didn’t want the others to find out. Seriously, who could want such a stupid name as Lucien?

They didn’t want them to start bugging him with questions.

They didn’t want to keep replying that they don’t know, they don’t know fucking anything.

 

And they didn’t stop.

They asked, they asked, they asked, they asked.

 

Who are they?

Mollymauk Tealeaf.

 

That’s who they are.

They don’t need this “Lucien” bullshit. They don’t need to remember.

They’re perfectly content the way they are. There’s no need to change that.

 

Fuck Lucien.

 

 

\- Molly -.

 

Mollymauk immediately looks up.

They have to admit it: seeing Fjord there, on the bed, looking at them with concern in their eyes, is reassuring. Go figure in what condition they are that they are moved by something so small, but after all isn’t this what they always do? It’s always the small things that get them.

Their heart – that a few moments ago was beating so loudly inside their chest – finds a regular rhythm again, and Mollymauk starts to breathe again.

 

\- Y-yes? -.

Their voice’s already breaking. Great start, Mollymauk.

\- You said you were gonna pray but you’re sure taking your sweet time today, everything’s all right? -.

 

He must know. He must know that no, nothing’s all right. They just want to hear them saying it.

 

\- Yeah, everything’s splendid -, they reply, their snark evident in their words, but they immediately regret it.

Maybe Fjord’s just worried.

Maybe they’re pushing him away for no reason, but they’re so stressed, so tired, they can’t…

 

They see Fjord moving on the mattress, making some space. He extends one arm and he mutters:

\- Come here -.

Molly stays still for a moment, surprised by such an invitation, but then again it’s Fjord, so they should’ve expected it.

 

First things first, they wrap their coat over the swords as they’ve done countless times – there’s security in routine – and they glance at Fjord.

He’s still not moving. He’s simply waiting for them to come over.

 

There are gonna be more questions, Molly knows that.

They know it and they still get up, drawn but this impossibly impossible half-orc.

 

He is one of the most intriguing people Mollymauk has ever met.

They still haven’t completely figured him out, but as they say, the fun is in the journey, right? Yeah, it is a saying, right? They’re not making it up, or at least they hope so.

It’s not like it matters now.

 

Fjord waits for Molly to get comfortable beside him, nestling against him, to put an arm around their waist.

He’s trying to do his best to reassure them.

With his free hand he slowly starts to pet their hair; this is something they’re very fond of, as he’s made the pleasure to discover.

 

There’s silence, and slowly, even the voices inside Mollymauk’s head start to get lower and lower.

 

They sigh, letting themselves be coddled by Fjord.

It feels good, but there’s still something about this that makes them tense up, and it doesn’t go unnoticed to Fjord.

He’s not saying anything about it though, and it’s starting to unnerve Mollymauk.

 

\- So? -, they snap, cutting directly to the chase.

Fjord looks at them, confused.

\- So what? -, he asks.

\- No questions? You’re just gonna stay there and do nothing? -.

They shouldn’t be this accusatory, but given how bad that day has already gone, might as well go all the way.

 

\- I… wasn’t gonna say anything -, Fjord replies, but he soon understands that he’ll have to keep going if he wants to convince Mollymauk that he really means what he’s saying.

\- Listen, I… I can’t pretend today’s stuff didn’t happen -, he continues then, - And I can’t pretend that I’m not curious about your whole… “situation”, let’s call it like that -.

There it is. Molly knew it.

 

\- But… -.

There’s a but?

\- … There’s gonna be time for that -, Fjord says, - We’ll figure it out -.

\- We will? -, Molly asks before they can stop themselves.

\- Yeah, we will -.

 

They have no idea how and why Fjord sounds so sure of himself.

There’s no way they’re going to figure anything out – not that they would want to figure out shit from their past – but… something inside them tells them they can trust him. Maybe they’re just tired.

 

\- So, this… -, they start, but they don’t even know what to say next. They’re just worried this… whatever thing the two of them were starting to have, will be gone because of what they’ve found out this day.

\- It’s all good -, Fjord reassures them, not making any motion for them to leave, and actually he manoeuvres them in a way that lets them rest on top of him.

 

\- Jus’ rest now -, he says, and Molly can’t help but to be lulled by his voice. They are really tired, after all, both physically and mentally, mostly mentally.

They thank Fjord – or at least they believe they did, Fjord didn’t understand much of what they said – and sleep doesn’t take too much time to find them.

 

They might get nightmares today, but they don’t feel too bothered about that, not while they’re being held by Fjord like that.

They feel weirdly safe like this, and well… they can’t really complain, now, can’t they? That would just be rude.

 

After a day like this, this is exactly what they need.


End file.
